This invention relates generally to improvements in table saws, and more particularly to a novel table extension which facilitates the support of comparatively long workpieces either at the feed end or at the discharge end of the saw table.
The type of table saw with which the present invention is concerned is of a type wherein the workpiece to be sawed is supported on the planar top of a work table and is fed into a rotating saw blade which extends upwardly through a slot in the top of the table. If the workpiece is unduly long it extends beyond the end of the table resulting in difficulty in holding or positioning the workpiece. In addition to being difficult to hold in place the workpiece becomes unstable, which may result in varying the location of the cut intended to be made. Furthermore, the instability of the large workpiece may be hazardous to the machine operator. Extensions for the table are generally known but none are believed to have the novel features of the present invention.